schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Riddler (Animated Universe)
Der Riddler (in der deutschen Synchronfassung Der Rätselkönig, bürgerlich Edward Nygma) ist ein wiederkehrender Antagonist der 1992-95 produzierten, mehrfach preisgekrönten, Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Animated Series von Bruce W. Timm und Paul Dini und deren Fortsetzung mit überarbeitetem Look The New Batman Adventures (1997-99). Zudem absolvierte er Gastauftritte in der Parallel-Serie Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000), sowie im Spin-off Batman Beyond (1999-2001). Der von kniffligen Rätseln und vertrackten Wortspielen geradezu krankhaft besessene Schurke gehört zu Batmans cleversten Gegenspielern und basiert auf der, 1948 von Bob Kane und Dick Sprang erschaffenen, gleichnamigen Comic-Figur. Im englischen Original wurde der Riddler vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler John Glover (*1944) gesprochen, der 1998 als wahnsinniger Dr. Jason Woodrue in Batman & Robin von Joel Schumacher erneut in den Batman-Kosmos zurückkehrte. Abgesehen von seinem Superman-Auftritt, wo er von Gerald Schaale (*1955) synchronisiert wurde, wurde der Animated-Riddler in der deutschen Übersetzung von Manfred Reddemann (*1939) gesprochen. Charakterbiographie (Chronologisch) Das Rätsel des Minotaurus Der geniale Programmierer und Softwaredesigner Edward Nygma, dessen ganze Leidenschaft dem aushecken raffinierter Rätsel und dem entwerfen anspruchsvoller Wortspiele gilt, war als Angestellter des aufstrebenden Software-Unternehmens Competitron der kreative Geist hinter dessen größtem Verkaufsschlager – dem Videospiel Das Rätsel des Minotaurus. In diesem muss sich der Spieler, ganz im Sinne seines ratespiele-liebenden Erfinders, durch ein antik-griechisches Labyrinth voller intellektuell fordernder Herausforderungen und heimtückischer Fallen knobeln, um ins Zentrum zu dem gewaltigen titelgebenden Minotaurus vorzudringen, um dessen großes Rätsel zu lösen. Anstatt jedoch für seine Verdienste gewürdigt zu werden, wurde Nygma vom Firmenchef, dem geldgierigen Daniel Mockridge kurzerhand entlassen, da er im Falle einer Kündigung, gemäß einer verborgenen Klausel in seinem Anstellungsvertrag, keinerlei Anspruch auf irgendwelche Tantiemen oder sonstige Beteiligung an dem Gewinn in Millionenhöhe hat. Außer sich vor Zorn, schwor Nygma Mockridge für seinen Betrug bezahlen zu lassen. Zwei Jahre später schlägt Edward Nygma zu. Während einer Geschäftsbesprechung, im Zuge derer Mockridge Competitron für einen saftigen Profit an Wayne Enterprises verkaufen will, spielt Nygma ihm ein Rätsel zu und lockt ihn in dessen eigenen Nachtclub The Wasteland. Dort präsentiert er sich ihm in seiner neuen Identität als Riddler und setzt ihn mit einem Set präparierter Rätsel-Ringe fest. Der Riddler erklärt Mockridge, er habe kein Interesse mehr an Geld, sondern wolle stattdessen ihn persönlich zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Die Situation verschärft sich als Batman und Robin, die Nygmas Hinweis zwischenzeitlich ebenfalls entschlüsselt haben, in den Club platzen, wo es zur Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen und Riddlers Schlägern kommt und noch dazu ein Brand ausbricht. Einer Festnahme kann der Riddler nur entgehen, indem er Robin mit einer übergroßen Version einer Chinesischen Fingerfalle kampfunfähig macht. Während Batman seinen Partner aus dem brennenden Gebäude schafft, entkommt Nygma mit Mockridge als Geisel. Diesen schafft der selbsternannte Rätselkönig in den neu erbauten überlebensgroßen Rätsel des Minotaurus-Vergnügungspark und sperrt ihn ins Zentrum, wo Mockridge vom Schwert eines gewaltigen animatronischen Minotaurus zerhackt werden soll, sollte es Batman und Robin nicht gelingen, ihn vor Ablauf der festgesetzten Frist zu befreien. Nachdem sie sich an allerhand Fallen und, zu tödlichen Mordinstrumenten umgebauten, mechanischen Fabelwesen vorbeigearbeitet und das große Rätsel gelöst hatten, gelingt es dem Dynamischen Duo buchstäblich in allerletzter Sekunde, Mockridge in einem Stück zu retten. Währenddessen ist Nygma selbst erneut entkommen, denn während die Maskierten Verbrecherjäger noch versucht hatten, zu Mockridge vorzudringen, hat der Riddler Gotham City bereits via Flugzeug verlassen. Gefangen in der Rätselwelt Einige Monate sind vergangen, seit der Riddler nach seiner letzten Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Ritter ins Exil gehen und untertauchen musste. Mit einer Serie boshafter Hackerangriffe in Kombination mit, auf den ersten Blick, schlichten Kinderrätseln, verkündet er seine fulminante Rückkehr nach Gotham. Während Batman und Robin versuchen, das Motiv hinter den Rätselattacken herauszufinden, arbeitet der Rätselkönig systematisch daran, sämtliche Unterlagen und Personaldokumente Edward Nygmas zu vernichten. Nach und nach löscht er sämtliche Hinweise auf seine Existenz aus. Zur selben Zeit schickt er ein riesiges, mit Fragezeichen dekoriertes Paket an Commissioner James W. Gordon ins Polizeihauptquartier. In diesem befindet sich ein gewaltiger Computer mit zwei helmähnlichen Headsets. Robin findet, seine informatischen Fähigkeiten nutzend, heraus, dass dies eine “Einladung“ in eine virtuelle, computergenerierte Welt darstellt. In der irrigen Annahme, der Riddler hätte keinen Zugriff auf das Gerät, loggen sie sich ein, um die Virtual-Reality-Umgebung auszukundschaften. Bald darauf jedoch, nimmt der Riddler das Bewusstsein des Commissioners gefangen und sperrt es in eine virtuelle Humanzentrifuge, deren simulierte Beschleunigung sich für Gordons Geist derart realistisch anfühlt, dass sein Herz der Belastung nicht mehr lange standhalten kann. Um den Commissioner zu retten, steigt Batman selbst in die digitale Wirklichkeit ein, obwohl Nygma innerhalb seiner Rätselwelt über praktisch gottgleiche Allmacht verfügt. Trotz zahlreicher virtueller Fallen und mörderischer Wortspiele kann Batman bis ins Zentrum der Welt, der aus titanischen Bauklötzen bestehenden Rätselstadt vordringen, wo Gordon bereits am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt ist. Der Riddler stellt sich dem Dunklen Ritter zur Konfrontation und multipliziert seinen Körper um ein vielfaches, um gegen seinen Widersacher anzukommen. Dieser hat ihn jedoch überlistet und weist ihn nun darauf hin, dass kein Menschlicher Verstand, egal wie intelligent, die nötige Konzentration aufrechterhalten kann, um sein Bewusstsein in zweiunddreißig Richtungen auf einmal zu lenken und gleichzeitig noch eine ganze virtuelle Welt zusammenhalten kann. Während die Rätselwelt, wie aufs Stichwort, auseinanderbricht, kann Batman sein Bewusstsein und das des arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Commissioner Gordon gerade noch rechtzeitig ausloggen. Der Riddler jedoch kann sich eine letzte spitze Bemerkung nicht verkneifen und bleibt in seiner virtuellen Realität zurück. Kurz darauf haben Batman und Robin ihn in seinem Versteck ausfindig gemacht – noch immer an seinen Computer angeschlossen und vollkommen apathisch. Nachdem das Hauptrelais seines Rechners durchgeschmort ist, konnte er vor der vollständigen Zerstörung seines digitalen Königreiches nicht mehr rechtzeitig aussteigen. Sein Bewusstsein ist somit gefangen im undurchdringlichen Chaos der übriggebliebenen Datenfragmente seiner selbsterschaffenen Rätselwelt. Der Rätselkönig Fast ein Jahr nach seinem Intermezzo mit dem Dynamischen Duo wurde Edward Nygma, der es irgendwie geschafft hat, seinen Geist aus seinem digitalen Gefängnis zu befreien, aus Arkham Asylum entlassen und kehrt nun ins öffentliche Leben zurück. Nach eigenen Angaben ist er geläutert worden und hat kein Interesse mehr an weiteren kriminellen Aktivitäten. Stattdessen hat er sich mit dem vermögenden Spielzeughersteller Charles Baxter zusammengetan und ihm die exklusiven Nutzungsrechte an der Figur des Riddler verkauft. In diesem Zusammenhang entwickelt er raffinierte 3D-Puzzles und ausgeklügelte rätselbasierte Kinderspielzeuge für die Wacko Toy Corporation und fungiert zugleich als deren Maskottchen und Werbeträger. Allem öffentlichen Image zum Trotz hat der Riddler nach wie vor nichts von seiner kriminellen Energie eingebüßt und plant eine Reihe von Verbrechen, die er zuvor innerhalb seiner Spielzeug-Werbespots in Rätselform ungeniert ankündigt. Obwohl Batman ihm offiziell nichts nachweisen kann, setzt er Nygma unter Druck und erklärt ihm, er wüsste, dass der Riddler nicht aufhören könne. Früher oder später würde er einen Fehler begehen und dann würden die Handschellen endgültig zuschnappen. Der Riddler, der erfolgreich die Ärzte, Bewährungshelfer und auch die Polizei von seinem Gesinnungswandel überzeugt hat, sieht nur einen Ausweg, um seine Fassade des resozialisierten, nunmehr respektablen Mitglieds der Gesellschaft aufrecht zu erhalten – Batman muss sterben. Er lockt den Maskierten Verbrecherjäger mittels eines Clous in seinem neuesten Werbespot ins Gotham Convention Center, wo er eine ausgeklügelte Falle vorbereitet hat. Völlig geradlinig, ohne irgendwelche Rätsel, verkündet der Riddler in einer Videobotschaft, dass sämtliche Ausgänge abgeriegelt sind und eine Bombe in fünf Sekunden Batmans Ende besiegeln wird. Im Glauben, sein Widersacher wäre endgültig dahingegangen, verbrennt Nygma sein Riddler-Kostüm und beschließt, ohne würdigen Gegner, fortan tatsächlich dem kriminellen Pfad abzuschwören. Unvermittelt taucht Batman jedoch lebendig und unversehrt in seinem Penthouse-Apartment auf. Nygma ist derart fassungslos, dass die Fledermaus seiner “perfekten Falle“ entgehen konnte, dass er sogar den Deal vorschlägt, zu verraten wie er seine Verbrechen begangen hat und wo seine Beute versteckt ist. Batman lehnt ab und der Riddler wird wegen Verstoßes gegen die Bewährungsauflagen verhaftet und zurück ins Arkham Asylum geschafft. Dass Batman dem Bombenanschlag entgehen konnte, indem er sich in einem massiven Stahl-Tresor vor der Explosion in Sicherheit brachte, ist eine so simple und doch derart geniale Lösung, dass der Riddler, der in seiner Zelle, sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Mitgefangenen Joker, Two-Face und Poison Ivy, aus vollem Hals unentwegt nach einer Antwort auf dieses Rätsel schreit, niemals darauf kommen würde. Wo ist Batman? In Gotham City breitet sich zunehmend Chaos aus. Bruce Wayne und somit auch Batman sind allem Anschein nach spurlos verschwunden und allerorten wagen sich Kriminelle aus ihren Schlupfwinkeln, um sich an der Stadt zu bedienen, wie an einer geöffneten Auster. Die Gunst der Stunde plant auch der Riddler zu nutzen, indem er seinen genialen Intellekt mit dem gedankenkontroll-technischen Knowhow des Verrückten Hutmachers und der Muskelkraft des kürzlich zurückgekehrten Bane kombiniert, um die Herrschaft über Gotham an sich zu reißen. Gerade als das kriminelle Trio über seine Vorgehensweise berät, werden sie vollkommen unerwartet von Batman und Robin überrascht und in Windeseile überrumpelt. Was sie nicht ahnen ist, dass Superman vorübergehend Cape und Maske des Dunklen Ritters angelegt hat, um Nachforschungen über Bruces Verbleib anzustellen. Während “Batman“ Bane, trotz dessen neuer und verbesserter Venom-Formel, geradezu spielerisch ko-schlägt und den Hutmacher festnimmt, wird der Riddler von Robin ausgeschaltet. Der Richter Während der Riddler in eine morgendliche Versammlung der Gotham City Schriftstellervereinigung platzt, um sich eine massiv-goldene Skulptur in Form einer übergroßen Schreibfeder unter den Nagel zu reißen, wird er von einem neuen Verbrecherjäger, dem Richter, überrascht. Dieser ist jedoch, im Gegensatz zu Batman, durchaus bereit, bei seinem eigenen Feldzug gegen das Verbrechen über Leichen zu gehen und hat bereits den Pinguin und Killer Croc lebensgefährlich verletzt. Nachdem der Richter ihn mit einer Kette gefesselt hat, durchtrennt er mit seinem stählernen Richtschwert gnadenlos das Halteseil eines zu Dekorationszwecken unter der hohen Decke angebrachten riesigen, meterhohen Buches und begräbt den wehrlos am Boden liegenden Riddler darunter – begleitet mit den Worten: »''Es wird Zeit, dass Sie die Schwere Ihrer Taten zu spüren bekommen!« Erscheinungsbild In den ersten beiden Staffeln der Serie ist der Ridder durchgehend ein bestenfalls durchschnittlich großer sehnig-schlanker Mann, vermutlich in seinen späten Dreißigern mit grünen Augen und rotbraunem, aus der hohen Stirn gekämmtem, Haar. Sein Äußeres als Edward Nygma ist eher das eines unscheinbaren Büroangestellten. Meist läuft er hemdsärmelig umher, trägt eine rote Fliege mit dazu passenden roten Hosenträgern und eine blaue Bundfaltenhose. In der Brusttasche seines Hemdes findet sich stets ein Stift zum Ausfüllen von Kreuzworträtseln. Als Riddler ist sein Erscheinungsbild eine bewusste Hommage an Frank Gorshins Inkarnation aus der Batman-Fernsehserie von 1966. In Anlehnung an diesen trägt er einen grünen Bowler mit weißem Hutband, einen grünen Blazer mit weißem Stecktuch und darunter ein schwarzes Hemd mit einer weißen Krawatte, die ein großes, violettes Fragezeichen ziert. Dazu ebenfalls violette Handschuhe und eine ebensolche Augenmaske. Graue Hosen und grüne Schuhe vervollständigen seine Garderobe. Meist hat er auch einen schwarzen Spazierstock mit rundem silberfarbenem Knauf dabei, in den technische Spielereien eingearbeitet sind. Nach der visuellen Überarbeitung des “Animated Batman Universe“, hat auch der Riddler neue Züge erhalten. Er hat nun deutlich mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Jim Carreys Version der Figur. Anstelle eines Anzugs, ist er nun wieder, wie bereits in den klassischen Comics, in einen enganliegenden grünen Jumpsuit gekleidet. Dieser ist mit einem großen lila Fragezeichen auf der Brust versehen, zudem trägt er lila Handschuhe und ebensolche Slipper. Aus dem, nun kahlrasierten Kopf, trägt er einen grünen Bowler mit lila Hutband, zudem verzichtet er nun auf eine Maske, hat dafür aber seine Augenlider mit schwarzem Eyeliner versehen. Nach wie vor führt er einen schwarzen Spazierstock mit sich, dieser ist nun jedoch deutlich fragezeichenförmiger gestaltet. Auftritte In der Serie Der Riddler trat im Laufe der drei Staffeln umfassenden Serie in drei Episoden als aktiver Gegenspieler auf und hatte kurze Gastauftritte in drei weiteren Folgen, entweder als Insasse von Arkham Asylum oder in Form von, in Gotham City ausgestrahlten, Fernsehbeiträgen. * '''Staffel 1 (''Batman: The Animated Series):' ** Episode 40 – Das Rätsel des Minotaurus (''If You’re So Smart, Why Aren’t You Rich?) ** Episode 48 – Gefangen in der Rätselwelt (What Is Reality?) * Staffel 2 (The Adventures of Batman & Robin): ** Episode 68 – Der Prozess (Trial) -Stummer Cameoauftritt als Arkham-Insasse- ** Episode 79 – Der Rätselkönig (Riddler’s Reform) * Staffel 3 (The New Batman Adventures): ** Episode 96 – Todesvisionen (Over the Edge) -Gastauftritt als Talkshow-Gast- ** Episode 107 – Der Richter (Judgement Day) -Gastauftritt in einem Nachrichtenbeitrag Gastauftritte Superman: The Animated Series * Staffel 3: ** Episode 43 – Wo ist Batman? (Knight Time) Batman of the Future * Staffel 2: ** Episode 26 – Die Traumfrau (Terry’s Friend Dates a Robot) Obgleich man hierbei nicht offiziell von einem Gastauftritt oder Cameo sprechen kann, muss der neue Batman im Laufe der Episode, neben Duplikaten anderer klassischer Widersacher, auch gegen einen Roboter in Gestalt des Riddlers kämpfen. Sonstiges * Paul Dini, der leitende Autor der Batman Animated Serie bemerkte in Interviews immer wieder, dass der Riddler innerhalb der Serie so wenige Auftritte hatte, weil er der am schwierigsten zu schreibende Gegenspieler war, da der Charakter derart intellektuell veranlagt und fast schon bis zur Selbstparodie von Rätseln besessen ist. Sehr viele Riddler-Drehbücher wurden ungenutzt verworfen, da sie entweder zu lang oder zu albern geraten waren. * Ursprünglich sollte der Riddler in der 2004-06 produzierten Animated Serie Justice League Unlimited auftreten, dies wurde jedoch wegen des sogenannten “Bat-Embargos“ verworfen, wonach, laut DC- bzw. Warner-Chefetage, populäre Figuren mit hohem Wiedererkennungswert für kommende und/oder geplante Kinofilmprojekte “aufgespart“ werden sollten. * Obwohl dies nicht explizit ausgesprochen wurde, ist davon auszugehen, dass der Riddler innerhalb des klassischen “Animated Universe“ bei seiner Begegnung mit dem Richter zu Tode gekommen ist oder zumindest schwer verwundet oder verkrüppelt wurde, da er seither in der Serie nie wieder zu sehen war. Galerie b-tas_nygma-01.png|Edward Nygma erfährt von seiner fristlosen Entlassung. b-tas_riddler-01.jpg|Nygma nimmt die Identität des Riddlers an... b-tas_riddler-11.png|... und dürstet nach blutiger Rache. b-tas_riddler-17.png|Der Riddler hat in seiner virtuellen Rätselwelt die absolute Kontrolle. b-tas_riddler-13.png|Der Riddler gibt sich als erfolgreich rehabilitiert... b-tas_riddler-12.png|... und lässt sich als Entwickler ausgeklügelter Puzzlespiele feiern. b-tas_nygma-06.jpg|Nygma wird, nach einem Bombenanschlag auf Batman, erneut verhaftet. s-tas_riddler-01.jpg|Der Riddler verbündet sich mit dem Verrückten Hutmacher und Bane. s-tas_riddler-05.jpg|Der Riddler träumt von der Herrschaft über Gotham City. en:Riddler (DC Animated Universe) Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Dissoziativ Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Extremist Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Hacker Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Scharlatan Kategorie:Schwächling Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Wahnhaft Kategorie:Status unbekannt Kategorie:Vermutlich tot